


Not a miracle,But a destiny.

by Star_Moon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Moon/pseuds/Star_Moon
Summary: 一見鍾情的可能性有多高？而那個人跟你在同一個警局工作的機率又有多高？aka漢克從來沒感謝過任何一位犯人，但這次可以是例外。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 7





	Not a miracle,But a destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> ※人類康納

漢克永遠忘不了見到康納的瞬間。

漢克很少見到比自己高大的人，但眼前的俄國佬就是那些少數。還等不急他開口問話，秀出警徽的同時，嫌犯一個跳躍跨過櫃台，撞倒一旁待命的蓋文，往貨架中躲藏。  
「該死！蓋文，去守住大門！」漢克握緊配槍沿著貨架尋找嫌犯，並對搭檔發號施令。  
銀髮警官轉過貨架轉角時，冷不防地被一根硬得要命的法國麵包攻擊，挨了一棍的漢克不顧隱隱作痛的臉頰，衝上前跟犯人扭打在一起，俄國佬憑藉自身的體型優勢，狠狠地把漢克的後腦勺往地上砸。  
「FUCK！」好不容易從頭暈中清醒，還沒機會喘息就聽見大門處傳來里德的呼救。  
「幹！安德@$#$?!'」  
男人連忙衝去，只見蓋文兩腳被嫌犯抓著，半個人被塞進開放式吧檯，臉深深埋在蛋糕裡，一副要把蓋文悶死的樣子。  
「你他媽的放開他！」兩人又是一陣扭打，這次漢克還了嫌犯一個後腦勺重擊，好不容易嫌犯看似放棄掙扎，漢克不過轉頭瞄了一眼蓋文，一時不察就被嫌犯掙脫。  
「幹！蓋文！你他媽是要不要滾出來！」漢克趕緊將搭檔從蛋糕中拉出來，現在追出去說不定還有機會逮捕該死的俄國佬……雖然機會渺茫就是了。

兩人追出去時，漢克從沒想過會是這種情景。高大的俄國嫌犯雙手反剪到背後，字面意義上的被人摁在地板，一位身形纖細的男人正壓制住他。

漢克跑向地上的兩人，正要將嫌犯戴上手銬時，卻發現這人已經被上銬了。

「你……」漢克轉頭想問男人問題，沒想到就這麼跌入一汪由蜜糖組成的海洋。

漢克忍不住凝視眼前的青年，母鹿般處處可憐的大眼，琥珀色的瞳孔如同最甜蜜的蜂蜜，即使沒有微笑也微微上揚的嘴角，一小撮捲髮不受控制地落在額間，漢克甚至能數出青年臉上的點點星辰。  
漢克不知道自己盯著青年多久，也感覺不到時間流逝，手底下的犯人跟人群都被忽略，世界彷彿只剩下他跟眼前完美又可愛的小傢伙。  
被注視的青年緩緩眨了眨眼，纖長的睫毛像蝴蝶一樣飛舞，粉紅色小舌輕輕舔過下唇，兩頰透出淡淡紅暈，他有些害羞地微微一笑。

漢克知道自己完蛋了。

「媽的安德森！你到底要不要逮捕這該死的混蛋！」蓋文的怒吼打破了兩人之間的魔咒，所有的一切又回來了，道路上汽車的引擎聲、路人們的閒言閒語、要逮捕的犯人還在地上、搭檔身上的蛋糕，以及起身站到一旁的青年。

「警官，接下來交給您。」他的聲音很特別，有些沙啞卻讓人不自覺感到安心。

漢克機械式地複誦千篇一律的逮捕詞，一門心思全放在不遠處的青年上，「你先把這混蛋帶回警局，順便把衣服換一換，味道噁心死了。」漢克故作嫌棄地看著蓋文身上殘留的奶油及蛋糕，果不其然看見搭檔一臉憤怒，漢克沒良心地笑了，「我等等搭計程車回去，」對著某個方向揮手示意，「要問問那個好心的路人。」

「去你的，該不會看上人家了吧，副隊長？」被嫌棄的蓋文不甘示弱，副隊長三個字被他喊得盡是嘲諷。  
「Fuck off！」被人無意間猜中心事，漢克只能用憤怒來掩飾自己的臉紅，所幸蓋文沒有再深究，黏糊糊的蛋糕讓他渾身難受，給漢克一個中指便開車離去。

漢克這時才有機會觀察青年，牆邊的青年站得挺拔表情平和，眼神卻閃著精明的光，雙手背在身後，整潔的白襯衫沒有一絲皺褶，領帶打得一絲不苟，被牛仔褲包裹的雙腿又長又直，讓人忍不住想像那雙腿纏在腰間的觸感……打住、停、漢克·安德森你他媽的管管自己的下半身！  
意識到自己思想脫軌，漢克用力擦了一把臉，打起精神走向青年aka漢克的行走春夢。

青年注意到漢克，本來面無表情的臉上揚起一個微笑。漢克感覺老臉快憋不住了。  
走近之後他注意到青年比他矮半個頭，以至於他需要低頭才能直視那雙閃閃發亮的大眼，更不用說漢克的身材是對方的兩倍寬，在牆邊的青年整個籠罩在自己的陰影下，這個認知讓漢克一陣尷尬，「呃……謝謝你的幫助，我是漢克·安德森，DPD9667分局的副隊長。」他伸出手，青年馬上將手塞進他的手中，漢克發現他能完全包裹住對方的手，他連忙轉移話題，試圖讓自己冷靜下來，「你也是警察？畢竟那付手銬可不是我的。」

青年沒有回答，只是盯著他們相握的手，也沒有放開的意思，漢克似乎覺得青年臉上的紅暈比任何時候都要重。沉默蔓延，直到漢克再也無法忍耐地假咳幾聲，青年才如夢初醒般抽回手，臉蛋紅得像熟透的番茄一樣，連耳尖都泛著粉。  
「抱歉。我叫康納，康納·阿爾凱特。」青年——康納又恢復成那副付平易近人的樣子，但依然紅透的兩頰讓康納顯得越發可愛。「是的，我是警察，剛調來底特律。」  
「Well，歡迎來到底特律，康納。」漢克友好地拍了拍康納的肩膀，一個微不可察的顫抖幾乎被錯過，但仍被一直專注在康納身上的副隊長捕捉到。  
漢克又開始發愣，直勾勾盯著康納，腦子飛速運轉著一些不良場景。

「嗯……安德森副隊長，我想您最好快點回局裡。我可以在計程車上面跟您彙報剛才制伏嫌犯的細節。」康納摸了摸漢克還放在肩頭的手，漢克像被燙到一樣迅速收回。

「呃、好。」銀髮男人踩著急促的腳步落荒而逃。

FUCK！他今天在康納面前出的醜比過去30年加起來還多！

就在他們倆在計程車裡渡過一段既尷尬又性張力十足的時間之後，康納在下車前輕輕拋下一句驚雷。  
「順便告訴您，我調來的分局號是9667。請多指教，安德森副隊長。」俏皮地給了漢克一個WINK，便頭也不回地走進警局，只留下一臉震驚的副隊長。

漢克·安德森知道康納將成為他的死。


End file.
